You, me and the end of the world
by lovelybym0onlight
Summary: The world is gone, i can feel myself slip, i need something. in his eyes i feel safety.
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

Sometimes it's hard to think about what the world used to be like before the outbreak. I miss

being able to walk around without being worried I'm going to get chased by something that used

to be human that now walks with a limp and moans for your warm flesh, they can practically feel

your heart beat. I lost my mother when i was 10, my father was an abusive piece of shit. When

the outbreak started my sister and younger brother had gotten infected, i had to end their lives. I

will never forget the look in their vacant eyes, they haunt my dreams. But who really sleeps

anymore? It's near impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

The woods are now my one and only true home. I'm an excellent shot with a bow. I'm even

better with knifes. My mother used to call my her little squirrel because i could climb trees like

no other.

She would always say"Chase, you get out of that tree now!"

"no! I'm staying up here forever" I would yell back.

I miss her so much. I looked like her, long thick dark red hair down to the middle of my back,

bright green eyes, round face, clear complexion pale skinned,

around 5'2, hour-glass figure. Today the sun was just rising.

"Time to get up and face another day." I say to myself jumping out of my tree.

Bow and knifes at the ready. There's a small

clearing, I see a family of deer. I look at the mother

"I'm sorry" I whisper as I let my arrow fly and hit her.

Not long after my arrow plunges into her neck a second one hits her right between

the eyes.

"what the hell?" I ask out loud.

"I seen that deer first, it's mine" a voice comes from a bush.

The voice belonged to a tall muscular man with eyes bluer than anything I've ever seen.

He had his bow pointed at my head.

"This is my kill!" I yell at him, knife in hand. "Bitch, you aint

getin' this deer" he says with a confidence that is so cocky i just want to slap him.

The deer lays about ten yards away from me and this hick. I feel my legs get in the position to

run. Without hesitation I throw my knife as fast as I could.

"You fuckin' bitch!" is all i hear.

I forgot all about the deer when I felt a sharp pain right above my hip. I let out a loud yelp, but

don't stop running.

I find a little river and scan to see if looks clear, i does. I sit down on a rock and take my

backpack, jacket and cami off.

"Oh my god, that asshole" I yell at the arrow sticking out of my side.

With all my strength I pull it out and try to muffle my screams. Tears fill my eyes and spill

over my cheeks. I try to clean the area up a bit but I'm in too much pain. I'm losing too much

blood. I hear twigs snap and branches being dragged.

"You've got to be kidding me" I say.

Trying to fight the darkness I feel taking over my body and the dead is not a good combination.

I muster all the strength I can and take about three or four down.

"This is it" I whisper to myself.

I fall to my knees. Just before i close my eyes i hear gun shots.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

I remember being picked up and then put in a car. I was slightly awake. I hear some guy yell

"Rick is she bit?!"

The man in the backseat with me turns my face toward his

"are you bit?!"

"no, i was hit by an arrow" is all i can get out before passing out.

When i wake up I'm in a tent,

clothes still caked with blood. I try to turn on my side.

"Fuck" i yelp in pain.

I see my bag so icrawl over to it. I get out clean under things and clothes. Once i'm dressed I

get light headed and sit back down. Fatigue takes over and i fall back asleep. When i wake up

there's a bottle of water and some crackers. I smile and about gulp down them down. I take a

breath and walk outside. There are four women standing there, two blonds that look similar and

were very pretty. A long-haired brunette with a serious face. The last one had short hair and

gave off a vibe that i didn't like. She was accompanied by a heavy-set man. He looked like an

asshole. Lastly there were two kids, a boy and a girl. One of the blond girls approached me

"hey i'm Amy and this is my sister Andrea"

"hi, I'm Chase" I say with a smile on my face.

She introduces me to the rest of the group. Once i got to the short-haired one Amy said her

name was Carol.

"Hi,my names Chase it's nice to meet you" she gave a fake smile and returned the hello.

Amy continued to tell me how i got here and what happened. She told me that when Rick and

Shane brought me here i was near death. She told me about Merle and Daryl Dixon the hick

brothers,T-dog, Glenn, Rick, Shane and Dale. We sat around a low burning fire. It was late when

all of the guys had returned. Accept for the Dixon brothers. After meeting everyone i hear a

very deep and hard voice.

"Well who might you be sweetheart?" his voice made me sick with memories.

"the names Chase, not sweetheart" I spat at him.

This made him smile

"I like 'em with fight" he said

as he went to put his arm around me I heard another voice

"Merle you sombitch git back here!"

as soon as i saw him, we locked eyes. I stood up so fast i almost lost my balance

"YOU!" I yell

"how the hell did you git here!" he spits back.

I see a big gash going from his elbow almost touching his shoulder. The inside of me was one

big giant smile.

Rick stood up "calm down!"

"fuck no! this bitch gave me this!" he pointed to his gash.

I pulled up my shirt showing off that damage he had done.

"Yeah, but look what you did to me! i almost died!" I yelled.

"Too bad you didn't" he says in that cocky voice.

"Daryl, Chase knock it off" Shane tries to help Rick calm the situation.

I storm off

"Chase, wait!" Amy yells.

I could have sworn i saw Carol smile. I feel her grab my arm "are you okay?" she saw the pain in my eyes.

"I'm fine, just, just let me alone for now" i sounded so desperate.

She nodded and let me go. I went to my tent i brought my knees up to my chest. This made

me think back to when i was younger when my father would beat my mother in front of me,

then he would come from me. There's a tap on my tent that snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Amy, not now. later okay?" i say.

"Uh, it's not Amy. It's uh, Daryl" he said.

i could tell that this was awkward for him. i wipe my eyes and unzip my tent.

"Yes, was there something you needed, i was in the middle of something VERY important" i say so sarcastically it made him tense up.

"Here's your damn knife" he said tossing it on the ground.

"Couldn't you of at least washed the blood off?" i say.

"Bitch" he mumbled.

In the morning i went to go visit Dale, i like him a lot. he's such a sweet person. He's like the

father i never had.

"Hey dale" i say.

"Oh hey, Chase, how are you feeling today?" He says, his voice very caring.

"A lot better thanks" I say with a smile.

"So, you and Daryl kinda had it out last night" he say.

"Yeah, i guess, i feel bad a bit" I say biting my bottom lip.

"Don't worry too much, you'll both be over it soon" he says with a laugh.

"Yeah, we'll see" i say getting up to leave kissing his cheek before i do.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

The day went pretty normal. Help with the cooking, cleaning and sowing. I noticed that Carol

had a black eye.

"Where did you get that from?" I said, sounding concerned.

"Oh its nothing, i just made Ed upset" she said.

"That's not nothing!" "you're now one of my friends, i can't let that happen to you" I said getting up and giving her a hug.

"You're sweet, but it's not your problem" she said defeated.

Once we were all done Daryl came down and asked to talk to me.

"Can it wait?" gesturing to the pile of clothes that needed to be taken back to camp.

"We need her" Carol said in a possessive tone.

"No, it's fine, we got it" Amy said smiling at me.

Andrea helped her take my load up. I smile at them.

"Walk with me" he said without even looking at me.

We walk to the base of the woods. I stop him.

"wait, I need to tell you something" I said holding onto him arm.

I could feel his muscles tense under my hand.

"Yeah?" he said looking at me.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for yelling at you in front of everyone the other day" I say.

He paused and looked into my eyes.

"Alright" he said so coldly.

"What the hell, okay if you don't want to accept my apology then I'm leaving" I said and turned away from him.

"No wait, don't go nowhere" he said grabbing my arm.

I tensed up, and shut my eyes on impulse and turned my head to the side.

Memories of my father smashed around in my skull.

"why should I stay?" I say, ripping my arm from his grip.

"I 'cept your apology" he says looking down.

"Okay, now what did you want?" I say.

"I saw you have a bow, I was wondrin if I could borrow an arrow or two, I need to go huntin'" he says.

"On one condition" I say with a smirk.

"yea'?" he says.

"I go with, I need to get out of here, I'm going crazy" I say in a cute voice.

"Fine, don' think it's gonna happen again, it aint"

Once out in the woods he's in full survivor mode. I couldn't help but stare. His face is so

focused, arms so muscular. I just wanted to make love with him right there in the

middle of the woods. He looked over and noticed I was staring.

"Quit staring bitch, I can't focus" he said.

"I have a name you know, it's Chase. You don't see me calling a you dumb hick doyou? so call me by my name, asshole" I said with pride.

This made him laugh, he has such a pretty smile. Without noticing the top half of a walker in

front of me, I tripped over it. Snapping its jaws, somehow ended on top of me. I tried to reach

for my knife, but it was useless. I felt the body on top of me go limp. I push it from me.

"Are you okay?!" said Daryl as he rushed over to me.

He took my face into his hands.

"Are you bit?!" he sounded sacred.

"No, I'm fine" I said still in shock.

He let go of my face and practically yelled at me

"Dumb bitch, watch where you're going next time" "let's go" he said in such an angry tone.

Once we came out of the woods it was dark. Amy ran over to me "are you okay?" when she

said that I thought about Daryl.

"yeah, I'm okay" I looked over at him.

He headed straight to his tent. Later that night I couldn't sleep so i opened my tent and i saw

someone at the fire. I got out and walked over. It's Daryl.

"Can't sleep either" he says.

"No" I say back.

He scoot over so I can sit beside him. It was a long silence before either of us say anything. But

it's him who speaks first this time.

"About today in the woods I'm sorry for yellin at yah'" He says poking the fire.

"I'm sorry for not paying attention" I say.

"Thank you for saving me" I say putting my hand on his arm.

This makes him tense so I pull away.

-Daryl's POV-

"Thank you for saving me" she says.

Her touch is so warm, so comforting. I want to tell her that I think I'm starting to like her. That if she would have died in the woods I don't know what I'd do with myself. I don't think she'd like someone like me. With scars and a past that has scared off every girl I've been with. I don't know anymore.

* * *

-Chase's POV-

"So I'm gonna git some sleep, you should do the same" he said.

He stands up and starts to walk away.

"Daryl" I said.

He turns back to face me

"yeah Chase?"

I wrap my arms around him and bring him down to my level and kiss his lips. It takes a bit for it

to sink in for him, but when it does he presses his lips back on mine. I pull away first.

"Thanks again for saving me" I say with a smile and walk back to my tent.


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

When I woke up and got dressed I saw Carol. She looked upset. Amy had told me Ed got bit

and they had to kill him. I went over and gave my condolences. After leaving Amy, Andrea, Lori

and Carol and heading back to my tent I heard a male voice yelling.

It was Daryl yelling. "How could you jus' leave my brother like that chained like an animal?!" "we are goin' back for him, yah hear me?"

Once I got over there I could see how hurt he was. Rick looked at me, then at the group.

"someone needs to go and talk to him to get him to calm down before we do anything" he said very stern.

Before I could part my lips Carol shot up

"I'll go, I'm the only one who could understand what he's going through"

she said almost excited. For someone who just lost their husband she seems real upset, even

though he was abusive she could have at least showed her respects. Where did she get off

saying she's the only one who knows what he's going through?! I lost my mother, sister and

little brother! I walk off to find Dale. I tell him about what was going through my mind. I haven't

told anyone about my past, Dales the first one. I'm a mess by the time I'm done. He get's up

and gives me a hug. There's a knock on the RV I excuse myself to the bathroom to clean

myself up. Once I came out Carol was standing there.

"He want's to talk to you" she said with anger in her tone.

Dale must have picked up on this as well because he shot me a look.

"excuse me" I said passing Carol and Dale.

I walk down to the lake, I see him sitting there. I walk over, without saying anything. I crouch

behind him and wrap my arms around him. His whole body tenses, but as I hug tighter he

relaxes.

"I'm sorry" I whisper into his ear.

He stands up and starts to his tent, he motions his head for me to follow. I do. Once inside I tell

him that rick said they would go back for Merle tomorrow. After I tell him I pull him close to me

this time there was no hesitation or tension in his body. He pulled me tighter closing the gap

between us. He looks me in the eyes and I can see how much pain his hold. I kiss him with so

much passion I surprise myself he returns the kiss. I run my hands through his hair. I feel myself

being lifted and layed down. He puts his hands under my shirt running his fingers over the scar

he caused and found many others from my father. I started to tear up a bit, he kissed me with

so much love I had to catch my breath. I took off his shirt tracing my fingertips over his body. I

felt his scars as well, deeper than mine. I kiss them. He gingerly takes off my shirt and starts to

kiss my neck. I let a little moan slip. He looks at me.

"Do you want to do this?" he asked.

He makes me feel so safe, safe is a word I haven't known in a while. In his eyes I feel safety. I

like him, maybe even love him.

"Yes" I answer with a kiss.

With that he continues to kiss my neck. My mind is going insane. In this moment all I want is

him and him only. I start to grind my hips up to his, I can feel the crotch of his pants get tight. I

roll over so I'm on top. I take off my jeans so I'm just in my bra and underwear. He does the

same. The rest of the night I was filled with all kinds of pleasures i never knew existed. Once we

were done he wrapped me up in his arms and we both drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

I wake up to the sound of him breathing, it's warm against the back of my neck. His arms still

wrapped around me. Knowing he was going to leave soon, I tried to not wake him up as I got

up to get ready. It didn't work.

"Up a bit early than usual huh" he says opening his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you, you just look so cute when you're sleeping" I say with a

smile

"Git outta here" he says laughing.

We get dressed. Just before he puts his shirt on I hug him from behind and kiss him between his

shoulder-blade. He spins me around and kisses my lips.

"Please be careful" I tell him.

"I can take care of myself" he says in a bitter tone.

"Whatever" I say rolling my eyes.

We walk out of the tent, no surprise everyone is up and looking our way. Carol turns her head

and storms off. Once we make our way over to the truck Lori is begging Rick not to go. I look

at Daryl, he's messing with his bow. I notice he still has my arrows. This makes me smile. Amy

must have noticed because she started to laugh. I hear Rick say it's time to go. I look up at the

man who just last night made me feel so beautiful, he looks back. I go over to him without

hesitation and pull him into my lips. He returns it, with his lips hard against mine. Rick clears his

throat.

"Almost ready to go" Rick says to Daryl.

He pulls away.

"Yea'" Daryl says.

"See yah' later Chase" he says getting into the truck.

"Bye Daryl" is all I could get out, I felt like crying.

I go over to talk to Dale in the RV but Shane stops me.

"Come with me" he says

We walk to where it's hard to see anyone else.

"So Daryl Dixon, you like him huh" he says in a rude tone

"So what if I do?" "What's that got to do with you?" I say.

"You should be with a real man, you are too much of a babe for him" he says in that rude tone again, laughing.

"He's more of a man than you" I say with venom spilling off my tongue.

He grabs my waist hard and pushes me to the ground.

"You better watch yourself missy" he says digging into my sides so i stop moving. He finally got

off of me. I get up and run to my tent and curl up in a ball and drift off into sleep.


End file.
